Solid-state storage devices use persistent memory to store data. For example, a solid-state storage device may use multiple flash memory chips to store data received from a host. Similar to other types of storage devices, a solid-state storage device maps the address used by the host to identify the data to a physical location in the solid-state storage device where that data is stored. The solid-state storage device maintains and refers to an address table containing the mapping between the host addresses and the physical locations in the solid-state storage device when reading and writing data.
As the capacities of solid-state storage devices increase, larger address tables must be maintained within the solid-state storage devices. Solid-state storage devices may use volatile memory, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), to temporarily store address tables during operation. The volatile memory typically improves performance in referencing and maintaining the address tables. However, large amounts of volatile memory for storing address tables may not be possible under design, cost, and/or power constraints associated with the design of solid-state storage devices.